


Shangri-La

by Amazing_Grace



Category: THE iDOLM@STER
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Demons, Gen, twisted wishes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 23:18:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1112693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amazing_Grace/pseuds/Amazing_Grace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shangri-La. The mountain pass to paradise. But what if, beyond the trees, and the beautiful waterfalls, and the gorgeous mountains, there was a place that was hidden to the rest of the world? Beyond paradise lies torture. Beyond beauty lies a twisted reality. Beyond dreams lies nightmares.<br/>Beyond heaven lies hell.<br/>Welcome to the other side of the coin. Welcome to reality. Welcome to Shangri-La.<br/>Be careful what you wish for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chihaya: "Aoi Tori"

 

It was late at night when Chihaya set out from her little apartment. She had no idea why she had gone out; the weather was cold and dreary, and she feared it might rain (she didn't worry too much about that, though; she had brought along an umbrella just in case), but she was out nonetheless.

“I'm cold.” Chihaya stated this as if stating this statement would make her feel less cold. Obviously, it didn't. “I'm cold, and lonely. How boring...”

Sighing heavily, Chihaya opened her mouth and began to sing. Singing was her favorite thing in the world to do, and everyone knew it. She sang when she was tired, and it gave her energy. She sang when she was stressed, and her stress was relieved. She sang when she was sad, and it made her happy. In fact, Chihaya sang so much that it was like she sang all the time.

But “like” was not enough for Chihaya. Deep down, the songstress wanted to be able to sing constantly. As it was, she was sometimes told, “Now isn't the time, Chihaya,” or, “You really can't sing right now, Chihaya.” Why, even as an idol she didn't get many singing jobs!

“Do you have a wish?”

Chihaya jumped, startled, and held out her umbrella as a sort of weapon. There didn't appear to be anyone around, but Chihaya was positive she'd heard a voice. She looked to her left, at the long and ominous alleyway she was walking past for some reason. A light, boyish laugh echoed from its shadowy deaths. Slowly, almost cautiously, a boy emerged from the alleyway. His thin lips were drawn into a smile, and his pale skin was slightly pink from embarrassment. He was only a bit taller than Chihaya herself, and was quite thin as well. Chihaya felt only slightly at-ease and stepped away from him.

“I'm sorry that I startled you,” he said sincerely. “My name is Nakahara Ryuji. I couldn't help but overhear you saying that you wished you could sing more.”

“Say?” Chihaya echoed. “I only thought that.”

“You did?” Ryuji looked surprised. “...oh, my, my mistake. Sometimes, this telepathy makes thoughts sound just as loud as spoken words.”

“Telepathy.” Chihaya nodded slightly, now both confused and a bit frightened.

“Don't be scared,” Ryuji urged softly. He brushed aside his long black cloak and stepped further into the light. Chihaya watched as he fished around in the pockets of his cloak and held out a small necklace. Hanging on the necklace was a large, circular charm, about the size of a quarter if not a bit bigger. It was made of light-colored wood, and engraved on the charm was a beautiful tree, a small lake, and a few bushes. Two-dimensional as it was, Chihaya found it surprisingly beautiful. “It's for you, Kisaragi Chihaya-sama.”

“How do you know my name?” Chihaya demanded.

Ryuji tapped on his head and winked. “Telepathy,” he reminded her. Now, the thin finger of his large hand pointed at an identical necklace hanging around his own neck. “I wished for it with this.”

“That.” Chihaya nodded at the necklace Ryuji held out to her.

“It will grant your wish,” Ryuji murmured, stepping closer to her. Surprisingly, Chihaya found herself lowering her umbrella-sword as he approached. Slowly, he reached out and grabbed Chihaya's hand, placing the necklace on her palm. “I promise. Although...”

“Although?” Chihaya pressed. She found herself looking into his eyes and for the first time noticed how beautiful they were. _What a bright blue color. I'm stunned..._

Ryuji's brilliant eyes narrowed seriously. “This necklace is not all that it seems,” he muttered, nearly in a whisper. “I cannot tell you everything, but at the least I can discourage you from listening to me. It may seem good at first, but...”

Chihaya fell silent. She could have the life she always wanted. She could sing her heart out as much as she wanted. But was it worth it?

Ryuji's eyes screamed “no”. Chihaya's heart screamed “yes”.

For Yuu, she'd do anything. He wanted to hear her sing? He would hear her sing.

“I will take the necklace. Thank you.”

For a split second, Ryuji's eyes flashed; but not with relief, or gratefulness. The look on his face was one of regret. “...then, it is yours,” the pale ginger breathed, closing Chihaya's fingers around her new gift. His gentle smile returned, and he slowly brought Chihaya's hand to his lips. “...may I?”

_Is he thinking of kissing my hand? ...well, I suppose I shouldn't deprive him of feeling like a gentleman,_ Chihaya mused inwardly. “Please.”

Ryuji's smile widened, now seeming slightly more real, and he pressed his lips to the songstress' fingers for just a second before pulling away. Chihaya felt her face flush and struggled not to show it. Ryuji leaned his head back and took in a deep breath through his nose, his eyes closed. For a second, Chihaya thought she saw a flash of light emanate from just behind him. But she didn't have time to think about it, because Ryuji was soon speaking to her again, in grave seriousness.

“Listen to me, and listen close, Chihaya-sama. That necklace _will_ twist your wish. You may think you've gotten a good deal, but trust me when I say that your good fortune will not be permanent. If you ever wish to remove the necklace, you must do so before it is too late.”

Chihaya blinked. Ryuji's words had come so quickly, as if he had only a limited amount of time to get them out. His face was a mix of horror and desperation, and his hand clutched tightly to Chihaya's. The bluenette stared.

“I don't really understand,” she admitted. Ryuji looked like he would try to tell her more; but then, if Chihaya looked closely she spotted a flash of light again, and Ryuji's mouth closed, replaced with a look of even stronger desperation. Chihaya started to have doubts. “But I have a wish, and no matter what, I want it granted.” Slowly, hesitantly, she pulled her hand away from Ryuji and fastened the necklace around her neck. “I want to sing.”

The necklace glowed for just a split second, but this time Chihaya was positive she'd seen it. She smiled. Now, she would be able to sing.

Ryuji smiled slightly, though all-in-all his expression didn't change. “Then, I wish you good luck.” He bowed graciously, then turned and headed back into the shadows from whence he had come. Chihaya watched him. When he had gone, she opened her mouth and began to sing, letting the words flow from her mouth, not bothering trying to keep her volume down. If Ryuji was right, from now on she would be able to sing as much as she wanted. No one would interrupt her. No one would stop her. She would be the most loved singer the world had ever seen.

“I want to sing,” she sang out, letting the phrase join into the melody of “Aoi Tori”, letting it take the place of another line, letting it become part of the song itself. “I want to sing. I want to sing.”

She laughed where the instrumental break in the song would be, happy to sing anything she wanted. Yuu would be proud. Haruka would be proud. Everyone would be proud.

“I want to sing!”

“And sing you will,” Ryuji's voice murmured from the shadows. “Sing you will, Chihaya-sama...”

 

~<>~

 

“Chihaya!” Producer ran up to greet the idol who had just entered the agency. Chihaya cocked her head at him.

“Yes?”

“I'm glad you're here. We've just gotten in contact with that new variety show, Tori no Uta no Koi. They want you to sing on TV,” Producer exclaimed excitedly.

“W-what?” Chihaya gasped. Tori no Uta no Koi was a new variety show that had been recently started featuring the greatest performers around. Ever since she had first seen it on TV, Chihaya had wanted to be on it. “That's...I'm so happy...”

“That's not all,” Kotori called out. “Fans have sent letters asking if you can have more solo performances at our next concert. We're working on it now.”

“That's amazing!” Chihaya cheered. She looked over to Haruka, who was grinning at her. “I...I get to sing.”

“You get to sing.” Producer smiled. 

Chihaya felt overwhelmed; not only with joy that her wish had really come true, but also with shock that Ryuji had told her the truth. She wondered briefly if he had also been right about the bad parts of it, but she didn't dwell too much on the thought. She glanced over at the others and went to sit beside them. “Haruka, I get to sing.”

“Yeah, that's pretty great,” Haruka agreed. “Oh...oh, wow! Chihaya-chan, where did you get that necklace? It's beautiful!”

“I got it from a boy in a dark alleyway,” Chihaya answered without hesitation. “It's magical and grants wishes.”

“...OK.” Haruka grinned. “It sounds so nice. I want a wish granted.”

“Me too,” Makoto agreed, sighing wistfully. “Hey, was the boy cute?”

“What?” Chihaya blinked. “Um...?”

“It's not a hard question.”

“I didn't think so,” Chihaya admitted. “He was a decent-looking boy, but I'm not on the hunt for love.”

Makoto giggled. “I wanna meet him.”

Chihaya sighed. “...do you...mind if I sing?”

“Of course not!” Haruka laughed. “Sing to your heart's content, Chihaya-chan!”

Chihaya grinned. After a moment, she opened her mouth and sang. To her delight, no one stopped her. 

_I want to sing._

 

~<>~

 

Chihaya was grateful. She was grateful for her necklace, and the power it had given her. She was grateful to be able to sing again, all the time, whenever she wanted. Her jobs including singing had exploded lately, and everyone loved to listen to her sing. It was exactly what Chihaya had always wanted.

“You seem to be in high spirits.”

Chihaya jumped and whirled around. Somehow, some time, Ryuji had gotten into her apartment. She yelped in surprise.

“I'm sorry,” the ginger said honestly. “I scared you again. See, part of my wish includes that I am able to teleport.”

“Teleport?”

“Teleport.” Ryuji smiled. “I came to check on you. How is the necklace treating you?”  
“Wonderfully,” Chihaya gushed. “It's wonderful. I'm singing far more than I ever have.”

“Sounds like you're having the time of your life,” Ryuji mused. He advanced towards the bluenette songstress. Chihaya let him. “May I?”

“You want to...kiss me again?” Chihaya tried, raising an eyebrow.

Ryuji laughed lightly and scratched the back of his neck. “You make it sound like I want a kiss on the lips. No, see...well...”

“Well?”

“It's a long story.” Ryuji's face became serious. “You wouldn't believe me if I told you.”

Chihaya opened her mouth as if to argue further, then gave up and closed it, extending her hand to the ginger in front of her. Ryuji stared at it for a moment, then smiled and took her hand in his own.

“I'm not entirely comfortable with this,” Chihaya admitted. “But I am curious. I saw a light back when you kissed this hand the first time. Tell me I'm wrong.”

“I cannot.” Ryuji gently pressed his lips to her hand. “For that would be a lie.”

True to his word, Chihaya saw the light erupt from behind him again, and he quickly assumed his serious expression.

“You think it's fun and games now, but just a second longer and you'll be stuck like this. The necklace will become as much a part of you as your fingers or your nose. It will weld to your body, and you'll be stuck with this twisted wish until the day it kills you.”

“You're always saying those strange things,” Chihaya complained.

“Always?” Ryuji seemed amused. “We've only met twice, Chihaya-sama.”

“Please call me Kisaragi,” Chihaya said.

“I'm afraid I can't. Chihaya-sama just comes so much easier.” The light appeared behind Ryuji again and he bowed to Chihaya. “I wish you good luck, Chihaya-sama. If you are smart, you'll listen to what I have to say.”

Chihaya frowned. “You are the one who gave me this necklace in the first place. Now you want me to ditch it?”

“I'm only trying to help,” Ryuji insisted, his voice sounding desperate. He flashed Chihaya a smile that looked fake, then vanished in a puff of purple smoke. Chihaya blinked.

“Teleportation,” she muttered to herself. “A likely story, Nakahara-san. What are you, anyways...?” She sighed.

_How strange...that he goes out of his way to tell me how wrong I am. It's infuriating._

 

_~ <>~_

 

Chihaya couldn't be happier. Three weeks with the necklace, and she had already been singing more and more often. She couldn't stop, it felt like. But she welcomed it. She welcomed the feeling that urged her to sing more and more, louder and louder. Her jobs almost all consisted of singing now, and when she went home, she sang in the shower, and sang herself to sleep, and sang herself a morning song when she woke up. It was the happiest three weeks of her life.

She had not seen or heard from Ryuji again since the second time he had gone to her. She wanted to. A piece of her strongly desired hearing from him again. She wanted to know what he was, and what he had meant when he had said, “You wouldn't believe me if I told you.” She wanted to know.

One day, Chihaya's second wish was granted when she was singing to herself in the afternoon and Ryuji materialized beside her. She jumped, her voice faltering, but she continued to sing. She thought it strange; now would be a good time to stop singing. But the words seemed to flow past her lips on their own, and she found she could not stop. Still, she didn't think it a cause for concern. She had been completely voiceless once, and now she was making up for that time with this wish. Yuu was hearing her sing. He was hearing her voice. That was what mattered.

“I see you are still singing,” Ryuji observed.

“I am,” Chihaya sang. “It's a beautiful feeling.”

Beautiful, yes. Beautiful, but strange. Those sentences she ordinarily would have spoken were tossed into her song, and once she had finished them, her song picked right back up. “I hoped you would come back. Tell me everything.” This sentence again blended with lines of “Me Ga Au Toki”, and Chihaya felt confusion take over her senses.

“Take off the necklace,” Ryuji ordered gravely. “Now. Before it is too late.”

Chihaya didn't want to argue. She agreed with Ryuji. She was scared. She wanted the necklace off. But when she tried to wrap her hand around the beautiful wooden charm, her fingers refused to go, and it felt like she was tearing at her own skin whenever she tried to pull it off. Choruses of “Me Ga Au Toki” turned to the mournful song “Tonari Ni...” and Chihaya felt tears pooling in her eyes.

“What's happened to me?!” she demanded in song. _In song._ She was still singing. She didn't want to keep singing.

“You have a beautiful voice,” Ryuji stated nonchalantly. “You should consider yourself lucky that you get to share it with the world without consequence.”

“ _What's happened to me?!_ ” Chihaya repeated, stronger, but still in song. Still in song. No matter what, Chihaya couldn't stop singing. She couldn't stop...

“I am a demon.” Ryuji's gorgeous blue eyes flashed red for just a moment. “No, I should re-phrase that. I'm half demon. My father is a demon.”

“You did this!” Chihaya belted.

“I didn't mean to,” Ryuji stated calmly. “I tried to warn you. I tried...”

“Tell me everything.” Chihaya's normally beautiful voice felt strained and terrified.

“I am a demon in charge of carrying out my father's doing by awarding people these necklaces. We are working to bring about the apocalypse by effect of these twisted wishes. I am able to break free of my father's controlling watch for a certain amount of time when my lips touch a female's skin. A strange requirement, I know.”

“That's why you kissed me. That's why you warned me. That's why...” Chihaya's sentences were taken over by the true words of her “Tonari Ni...” song. It would wrap up soon. Then she could stop, right?

“I'm sorry,” Ryuji muttered, hanging his head. “I don't want any of this to happen. I'm just lonely, so what else can I do?”

Chihaya tried to respond, but she couldn't. She wanted to cry. She wanted to stop. But she couldn't. She couldn't.

Ryuji looked into her terrified eyes for a moment. “I must be off,” he murmured. “I have more necklaces to deliver. ...Good luck, Chihaya-sama. Good luck...”

_I'm sorry,_ Chihaya wanted to scream. _I should have listened to you. Come back. Help me. Help me!_

But her thoughts fell on deaf ears, deaf ears that she knew could hear her. She felt the song coming to an end and willed Ryuji to stay just a little bit longer. The demon ignored her, casting one last glance over his shoulder before vanishing. Chihaya reached after him. 

_Hang on...hang on..._

The last words of her song ended. Chihaya broke into a wide grin and started to close her mouth.

But she couldn't.

_She couldn't._

The necklace was not done playing with her. Chihaya wanted to sing? She would sing. She would sing for the rest of her life. She would spend every second of every day singing. She would never stop.

And as “Tonari Ni...” ended with a choked sob, “Aoi Tori” took over, its mellow notes sounding out Chihaya's aching soul.

_I should have listened..._

 


	2. Takane: "I just want to keep my secrets!"

 

Shijou Takane knew something was fishy about the boy in an alleyway that had awarded her friend Chihaya a strange necklace. She knew there was something odd about the amount of times Chihaya had sung in the past few weeks. She knew there was something strange about the way Chihaya had stayed home from the agency yesterday even though she knew her schedule was booked full.

And so, at around midnight, the Silver Queen set out to find the dark alleyway where Chihaya had received her necklace and meet the boy who'd given it to her.

“I know you are out there,” Takane bellowed. She stared into the darkness of a random alley. 

The random alley didn't respond. 

“Do not play dumb with me! Show yourself!” Takane demanded.

The random alley was silent.

“You are a fool!” Takane declared. “You think you can fool me! Show me the necklace!”

A couple of random people looked at her like she was weird. And perhaps she was, for the alley still did not respond. The next alley over, however, did. And the way this alley responded was by laughing.

Takane whirled towards the alley and stomped over to it just as a young boy stepped out from its shadows. Takane narrowed her eyes at him.

“I'm sorry,” the boy said. “I couldn't help it. You just looked so funny.”

“You have the necklace,” Takane stated, angling her eyes at the pretty charm around the boy's neck. “My friend Kisaragi Chihaya received one from you.”

“Ah, yes, Chihaya-sama.” The boy's eyes grew sad. “How is she?”

“She has not been back to the agency since Monday,” Takane answered. “She knows she has work to do, but she did not come. You know why. I know that you do.”

“You're not going to introduce yourself?” the boy piped. “Don't you think that's a bit rude? I expected better from you, Takane-sama.”

“How do you know my name?” Takane demanded, her eyes narrowed and a frown on her face.

“Telepathy.”

“A likely story. Tell me who you are.”

“I am Nakahara Ryuji,” the boy answered. He flicked his hood off of his face and flashed a bright smile at Takane. He followed up his introduction with a gallant bow. “Would you like a necklace? Do you have a wish?”

“That is a secret,” Takane answered.

“I know you have one,” Ryuji replied. “Don't try to tell me you don't.”

“It is a secret,” Takane said firmly.

Ryuji fished around in his pocket and pulled out a necklace. He held it out to Takane. “You can have it,” he announced. “Free of charge. Free...of monetary charge.”

“My wish is a secret!” Takane thundered. “I wish not to associate with one who has brought strange things to my otherwise-normal life! Leave me!”

Instead of doing as Takane ordered, Ryuji slid up to her as quick as a snake and planted a kiss on her cheek. Takane let out a cry, aghast.

“I'm sorry,” Ryuji whispered into her ear. “But I must tell you something. In a minute, I'm going to try to convince you to take the necklace. No matter what, hold fast to what you have said. Do not take the necklace.”

Takane whacked him away and scurried towards the wall. “Do not tell me what to do!” she shouted. “Give me the necklace!”

Ryuji opened his mouth, then closed it. Takane thought she saw a small flash of light. Ryuji sighed.

“If you want it, it's yours,” he replied. He tossed the necklace to Takane, who caught it. She examined it. It was awfully pretty, and what were the chances it could really make bad things happen? Chihaya had gotten her wish granted, after all. And..secretly, Takane did have a wish. Slowly, she slipped the chain around her neck, then looked up and into Ryuji's bright blue eyes.

“I wish to keep my secrets. Is that what you wanted to hear?”

Ryuji's face fell, but he quickly smiled again. “I knew you would come to your senses, Takane-sama,” he sighed. “Good luck.”

“'Good luck,' you say...” Takane muttered. She tossed her hair over her shoulder and spun on her heels. Ryuji watched as she stomped away.

“I'm sorry,” he whispered, before turning and vanishing into the alleyway.

 

~<>~

 

Takane walked into the agency, looking around warily. She didn't like the feeling the necklace gave her. Still, so far she'd made it through two days without anyone even asking her any questions about her past, and no one had bothered her to tell her secrets. The necklace was working. 

“Hey, Takane-san,” Haruka called, “have you seen Chihaya-chan? I keep trying to contact her, but she's not picking up her phone.”

“I have not seen her,” Takane admitted. “...is that all you wish to ask me?”

“Hm...well, I feel like there was something else, but now I can't remember,” Haruka laughed.

“You have a necklace too!” Makoto suddenly gasped. “So did you make a wish? Did you meet the guy? Is he hot?!”

“I have made a wish,” Takane answered. She waited to see if anyone would ask her what it was.

“Whoa, cool! I wonder if it came true.”

“It did.” Takane waited again, beginning to feel anxious. She was used to having to give the answer, “That is a secret,” at least once a day.

“Awesome. Yo Haruka, pass me that cookie.”

“Eh? Makoto-chan, you've already had two!”

“But they're so good!”

The other girls laughed amongst themselves, nearly ignoring Takane for the rest of the day. The silver-haired idol was beginning to seriously consider tossing the necklace aside.

 

~<>~

 

“I'm surprised you're not rid of it yet.”

Takane didn't turn around. “As am I.”

“May I borrow your hand?”

“To kiss? Nay. In fact, you may not borrow my body at all.”

“It's your loss.” Ryuji settled beside Takane on her couch. She lifted her chin and closed her eyes, ignoring him. “I don't mean that in the way you probably think I do.”

“I do not care.” Takane lifted her chin further. “Lately, I have not been asked any secretive questions. I am greatly unnerved.”

“Then shed the necklace.”

“I cannot.” Takane turned to face him. “Not until I know the depth of its devastating power.”

“Let me kiss you,” Ryuji said firmly. “If you do, I can explain everything.”

“No,” Takane replied. “You have already defiled me with your lips once. I refuse to let you do it again.”

“Be that way,” Ryuji muttered. “But I'm trying to help you.”

“Help me?” Takane snapped. “I refuse to believe that there is any help you can offer me!”

Ryuji rose from the couch. “Give me your hand,” he ordered, sounding slightly frightened.

“No,” Takane repeated.

“Takane-sama, please.”

“No! You may not get your filthy hands all over me! I know you corrupted Kisaragi Chihaya! Now tell me how!”

“I cannot. Unless you lend me your hand.”

Takane scowled. “Tell me what you are,” she ordered.

Ryuji stood straight. “I am a half-demon sent by my overbearing father to destroy you all by handing out these necklaces.”

“I knew it!” Takane gasped. “I knew you were up to no good!”

“Do you want to take it off? Then do it. Please, do it.”

“I will not do anything you tell me!” Takane cried. “I will conquer the power of this necklace!”

“You want to keep your secrets?”

“I just want to keep my secrets! I do not want to be destroyed. I do not want to be kissed by a demon such as you. I do not want...”

Takane's throat seemed to close. She closed her mouth and swallowed, then opened it again. But no words came. None at all.

Ryuji glared at her, his eyes flashing red. “I warned you. I told you to take off the necklace. But you were too stubborn to listen to me.”

Takane narrowed her eyes and tried to speak. Again, no words came. Furiously, she tried to tear off the necklace, but the charm had become a part of her flesh, and whenever she tore at it it caused her great pain. She would have moaned in pain, but not a sound emerged. Enraged, Takane scrambled to the kitchen and grabbed a paper and a pen out of one of her drawers. She plopped in a chair and scribbled furiously on the paper. Ryuji waited for her to finish before reading it.

_What have you done to me, Nakahara Ryuji?!_

“You wanted to keep your secrets. Now, you will keep everything. I hope you are satisfied,” he muttered. “If you had lent me your hand like I asked, I could have helped you.”

Takane glared at him and scribbled some more.

_You are the scourge of my existence, Ryuji. If you had never existed, the world would have been a happier place. Wallow in your sorrow; you are but a demon who corrupts and destroys._

Ryuji read her scribblings and frowned. “You corrupted yourself,” he hissed. “I tried to help you. I wanted to help you.”

_Go away,_ Takane wrote.

“Have it your way.” Shaking his head in disgust, Ryuji faded into the night. And Takane, left behind and feeling lonely, finally understood why the necklace had seemed so ominous. She gritted her teeth and thought to herself.

_Nakahara Ryuji...you had better hope you never run into me again._

 

 


	3. Yukiho: "I'm sorry."

 

Kisaragi Chihaya. Shijou Takane.

Both girls Yukiho cared about very much. Both girls who hadn't been to the agency in days. Both girls Yukiho missed terribly.

She wondered about them as she walked along the road back to her house. She wondered how they were feeling, and why they had been staying away from the agency. Sure, she had fun singing and dancing with all her friends, but it just wasn't the same without Chihaya's beautiful singing voice or Takane's strange foreign customs.

She sighed, and when she did she happened to glance to the side and spot the boy in a dark cloak leaning against the wall of a building. Yukiho yelped and scurried away from him. He smiled at her and offered a friendly wave.

“W-who are you?” Yukiho squeaked.

“Nakahara Ryuji, keeper of the necklaces,” the boy answered. “I'm sorry. Should I take off the cloak?”

Yukiho nodded. Ryuji nodded back and pulled off his hood. He flicked the cloak off his shoulders and smiled down at Yukiho. Yukiho slowly let herself relax.

“You're the one...who gave out those necklaces that grant wishes,” the brunette muttered. Ryuji nodded. “In that case, I would like to have one...”

“You actually want a necklace?” Ryuji cocked his head. “...I don't—”

“Please!” Yukiho added.

Ryuji raised an eyebrow at her, then sighed and reached back into a cloak pocket and pulled out a necklace. He tossed it to Yukiho, who caught it. She grinned. Ryuji bowed to her, and she bowed back.

“Thank you.” Quickly, Yukiho put the necklace around her neck.

“Be careful!” Ryuji warned. If he could just get to Yukiho's skin, if he could just kiss the girl, he could tell her exactly why. But his telepathy told him that Yukiho was wary of him; he couldn't get close to her even if he wanted to.

Yukiho giggled. “I...wish to be stronger.”

“Then...you will be stronger. You will be...” Ryuji sighed. “...good luck, Yukiho-sama. Good luck.”

_Good luck?_ Yukiho cocked her head, confused. Why would she need to be wished good luck? She knew Chihaya's wish had been granted, and she didn't know what Takane's wish had been, but she was positive that it had been granted too. That meant the necklace was a good thing. Now, she'd be stronger. She'd finally be stronger.

“Thank you...Ryuji-san.”

 

~<>~

 

Yukiho's new strength became apparent almost immediately. The very next day, she was hefting heavy grocery bags half-way across her house—which was farther than one might think, considering the size of Yukiho's house.

She felt an immense gratefulness to Ryuji. Thanks to his magical necklace, she wasn't afraid of men. She knew she could take on any dog. She had no fear, but she retained her former gentleness. She was even starting to suddenly develop bigger muscles. The thought concerned her only slightly; the necklace was working, and that was what mattered.

“Yukiho!”

The brunette turned. Makoto and Haruka were running towards her, wide grins on their faces. Yukiho beamed and jogged over to meet them.

“I saw you helping Producer-san with those big boxes the other day,” Haruka commented. “It was pretty impressive.”

“Thank you,” Yukiho sang. Haruka held out a hand and she shook it.

“Ouch, strong grip,” Haruka laughed, sliding her hand out of Yukiho's grasp. She shook it around a bit, her grin faltering for a second. “Really, really strong grip...ow...”

Makoto nudged her with an elbow. “You're just a wuss. Yukiho, here.” She held out a fist. Yukiho smiled.

“I'm sorry,” she said, partly in advance in case her fist-bumping injured Makoto, and partly to Haruka. She held out her own fist and pounded it against Makoto's. She thought she saw the other girl flinch just slightly when their fists met, but that was probably just her imagination. There was no way she was stronger than even Makoto could handle. There was just no way.

“Nah, it's alright,” Makoto insisted. “Haruka's just a wimp, right?”

“Hey!” Haruka whined. She pointed at Makoto's hand, which was clenching and un-clenching furiously. “You got hurt too, didn't you?!”

Makoto tried to laugh it off, but the look in her eyes said that she had. “You're being ridiculous, Yukiho's not that strong. Still, I definitely felt the power! It's awesome!”

Haruka huffed. “Yukiho-chan! You have a necklace too, huh? You're starting to really make me want one...”

“Do you think it could make me a princess?!” Makoto gasped, leaning forward excitedly. 

“I do,” Yukiho admitted honestly. “I...I truly do. It works wonders.”

“Sounds great,” Haruka sighed wistfully. “Still, I wonder what it did to make Chihaya-chan and Takane-san suddenly vanish from the industry like this. No one has been able to get in touch with them.”

“I'm scared,” Yukiho admitted. “I'm scared something's happened.”

“Let's go to their houses,” Makoto suggested. “We'll get to the bottom of this ourselves.”

“I wish I could, but I'm expecting someone,” Yukiho sighed. It was partially true. She wanted to see the boy who'd given her the necklace, Ryuji. She had questions for him.

Makoto grinned. “That's alright. Hey Haruka, I'll bet the twins would love to come! We'll take them along.”

“We'll be like detectives!” Haruka squealed. She turned and high-fived Makoto. The three of them laughed.

“Well...I'll talk to the two of you tomorrow, alright?” Yukiho said. Makoto nodded.

“Goodbye hug?” she tried, opening her arms. Yukiho giggled.

“Of course,” she agreed, stepping forwards. She and Makoto embraced, laughing. Spirits were high until the latter suddenly let out a small squeal.

“Yukiho.”

“Hm?”

“Ow...o-ow! You're kind of...ow!”

“What?” Yukiho blinked.

“So, did you hear that cracking sound?” Makoto yelped. “Yeah, that...that was my back. Or my ribs. Or maybe both. _Ow!_ ”

Yukiho quickly released Makoto, nearly jumping away. Makoto hunched over, one hand on her chest and the other on her back. Haruka went to her side.

“I'm so sorry!” Yukiho cried. Makoto looked up and smiled at her, though the smile look forced. And...were those tears in her eyes?

“It's fine,” she croaked unconvincingly, waving her hand as though it were no big deal that Yukiho may have just broken her ribs. She broke off with a grunt and coughed once. Haruka straightened her up, worry clear in her eyes.

“Makoto-chan, maybe we should get you to a hospital,” she suggested, concerned.

“Don't be ridiculous,” Makoto panted. “Yukiho's not _that_ strong. She just...hugs a bit harder than I remember.”

“I'm sorry,” Yukiho repeated, beginning to cry. “I'm sorry, I didn't mean it—”

“I think we should go,” Haruka cut in firmly, shooting Yukiho a look that spoke conflicting words. She was smiling, as if to say, “It wasn't your fault, we really need to go,” but her eyes were narrowed, as if to say, “You've become a monster. We're getting out of here.”

“Haruka—” Makoto tried to continue, to tell Haruka that she was fine and they owed Yukiho a proper goodbye, but she broke off in a groan of pain. “...g-geez, i-is that blood...?!”

“Oh my gosh, are you sure you're OK?!” 

“I-it's fine. Yukiho...” Makoto looked into her friend's eyes, forcing herself to smile for Yukiho's sake. “Maybe you should work on holding back your strength? Just a bit?”

“I'm sorry!” Yukiho insisted, sounding desperate.

“I'm not mad,” Makoto promised.

Yukiho could have sworn Haruka was legitimately glaring at her at this point, but the ribbon-wearing girl looked away before Yukiho could really tell. 

“Let's go, Makoto-chan,” Haruka muttered. She slipped an arm around Makoto to help her stand.

“Y-yeah, alright.” Makoto cast one more smile at Yukiho over her shoulder. “See you later, Yukiho. It was nice seeing you.”

“Y-you too,” Yukiho said quietly. “...I'm sorry, I...”

“It's fine.”

“I love you.”

Makoto paused for a second. Haruka had to drag her forwards.

“...I love you too, Yukiho.”

Makoto held out a thumbs-up, but she didn't bother turning around. Yukiho accepted it. She just wanted to hear that Makoto wasn't mad at her.

The brunette sighed, watching her friends hobble away. She had no idea why she had hurt them so much. She hadn't even realized she was squeezing so hard. She didn't want to hurt them, and even more than that, she didn't want them to be mad at her. But what was done was done. She turned and headed home, confused and scared, but still content overall.

 

~<>~

 

It should have been a sign to Yukiho that something was horribly wrong when she ripped her door off its hinges. That, however, even when coupled with the fact that she may have nearly killed her best friend earlier, did nothing to frighten her to the point of removing the necklace. Instead, she settled up in her room to wait for Ryuji. She had a feeling he would show up.

Her feeling became a reality when the ginger appeared in her room. Yukiho squeaked in alarm and hid behind her bed until she felt positive she was safe.

“Do you get it yet?” Ryuji settled down on her bed, his legs crossed. “Why I wished you good luck?”

“I think so,” Yukiho muttered. “...R-Ryuji-san, I'm scared.”

“You should be scared,” Ryuji said. He looked over at her, his eyes grave. “May I borrow your hand?”

Yukiho blinked. She felt no reason not to—she wasn't really afraid of men anymore, and Ryuji had given her no reason to be particularly afraid of him—so she reached out and laid her hand in his tenderly. Ryuji stared at her for a moment, then lifted her hand to his lips and kissed it. Yukiho made a noise that was part gasp, part squeal, and part dying monkey.

“Sorry,” Ryuji uttered quickly, so fast Yukiho thought she had imagined it. She thought she saw a small flash of light from behind him, but that also was too quick to be real. “Listen, Yukiho-sama, you're in danger. I know you've seen the signs. So please, listen to me and—”

“Take off the necklace?” Yukiho interrupted. “I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt...”

“But you're right,” Ryuji urged. “Please, you have to take it off now. Isn't the size of your muscles and the strength of your arms a bit scary?”

“Yes,” Yukiho admitted. “I'm afraid. I am.”

“Take it...” Ryuji paused. Yukiho could have sworn she saw the light again. Ryuji clenched his teeth in frustration.

“...off?” Yukiho finished for him. “...I love this feeling. I-I love this feeling of being unafraid and strong. I do.”

“Yukiho-sama—”

“But,” Yukiho cut in, “if this is what strength does to a person, I'd rather be weak for the rest of my life. I'd rather struggle to lift heavy boxes than break tables whenever I place down my plate. I'd rather struggle to hold open the door for people than rip the door off its hinges. I'd rather hold my best friend tenderly in my arms than crush her to pieces whenever I tried to give her a hug.”

Ryuji beamed, the most beautiful smile Yukiho had ever seen. “Good,” he praised. “Now quickly, take off the necklace!”

“I don't understand,” Yukiho whined. “Why do you suddenly want it off so badly?”

“Just _take it off!_ ” Ryuji roared, lurching forwards. His eyes flashed red, and the sudden change in personality scared Yukiho so much that she screamed and tumbled to the floor. Ryuji forced himself to calm down, but it was clear he was desperate.

“...R-Ryuji-san, who are you?” Yukiho asked, genuinely curious.

“That doesn't matter right now! You're out of time!” Ryuji shouted. “Please, Yukiho-sama!”

Yukiho thought she felt her muscles ripple beneath her skin, and when she looked down she saw them growing in size. She frowned, scared. “What...”

“Hurry!” Ryuji ordered.

Yukiho tore at the necklace, but it didn't come off. She tried again, feeling her body change. Was she growing? Why?

“No...” Ryuji breathed.

Yukiho slowly became more and more terrified. She ripped at the necklace with all her strength, but whenever she did, it felt like she was ripping off one of her own limbs. Eventually, the pain became too much and she had to stop. She began to cry, steadily growing in muscle, height, and girth. She looked at Ryuji, horrified.

“NO!” Ryuji slammed his hand on her bed, eyes squeezed shut. “Yukiho-sama...”

“Tell me everything!” Yukiho demanded. “You monster! You...y-you did this to me, didn't you? You knew this would happen, b-but you still let me take a necklace!”

“I couldn't help it! If my father catches me warning you or not doing my job, he'll kill me! Literally!” Ryuji nearly sobbed. “I didn't—”

“Tell me everything!” Yukiho repeated, feeling her body continue to blow up in size. She felt as though any second now, she would lose consciousness.

“I'm a demon sent to deliver the necklaces,” Ryuji muttered at last. “...The necklaces twist the wishes of those who wear them. After a while, they merge with the person and cannot be removed.”

“You!” Yukiho roared.

“I'm sorry!”

“No!” Yukiho cried. “I-I've always been afraid of men, but when it comes to you, I'm even more afraid than usual! Please just leave me alone!”

Ryuji stood and stared at her. “You have every right to be afraid of me,” he admitted. “Even _I'm_ afraid of me. But I'm most afraid that you won't want anything to do with me now that you know what I am. Am I wrong?”

“You're not,” Yukiho hissed. By now, she was so large she had ripped though her clothes and was breaking through the roof. Her tongue felt like it was evaporating. Before she lost her voice completely, and her soul along with it, she screamed out, “ _Save me!_ ”

“I will,” Ryuji hissed. “I swear I will.”

He cast Yukiho one last apologetic glance before vanishing. Yukiho, or at least what was left of her, let out a roar that could shake the earth, then broke down a wall and ran off into the night. Beyond strength, she was now a monster.

_Haruka-chan...you were right to hate me...I'm sorry...I'm sorry...!_

 


	4. Miki: "furufuru future"

 

“How weird.” Miki yawned, kicking her feet. The chair she was seated on squeaked when it rocked. She liked it. “Miki's alone here. Normally she would have dragged someone along, but Takane's been home, Hibiki's busy, Makoto-kun's in the hospital, Haruka's being moody, and Chihaya's been at home for the past week. How lonely...”

“Want company?”

Miki squeaked. She turned to the left. Standing next to her was a boy who looked a bit older than her. He had a smile on his pale face, and his bright blue eyes were twinkling. Miki grinned, used to getting attention from boys she didn't know.

“Yeah, that'd be great!” she replied. “Do you like this restaurant? Miki likes to come here, but it's more fun with other people...”

“I'm sorry to hear you're alone,” the boy soothed. He slid onto the seat across the table from Miki. “We'll eat together.”

“Sounds good~,” Miki piped. “Miki's name is Miki. Who're you?”

“Nakahara Ryuji.” The boy smiled. “Nice to meet you.”

“Nice to meet you too,” Miki responded. “So~, what do you wanna drink? Miki always gets iced tea, so maybe we can share~.”

“I'm not here to flirt,” Ryuji muttered, suddenly seeming serious. Despite his claim, he reached across and grabbed onto Miki's hand. Miki cocked her head. “I have something for you.”

“What is it?”

“This.” Ryuji placed a necklace on the table and pushed it towards Miki. She picked it up and looked at it. It was simple, a silver chain holding a circular wooden charm. Engraved on the charm was an image of a lake scene, surrounded by bushes and a lovely birch tree. Miki giggled.

“It's pretty,” she chimed. “What's it do?”

“It will grant your wish,” Ryuji answered. “Do you like it?”

“Miki loves it!” Miki gushed. She snatched the necklace off the counter. “Listen, Miki's gonna make a wish!”

“Wait, there's more—”

Miki put the necklace around her neck and giggled. “Miki doesn't wanna have to do anything anymore. Let's just relax and take life as it is.”

“...alright.” Ryuji stood and went to Miki's side. Sensing that she wouldn't mind if he kissed her, he planted a quick kiss on her cheek. “Just beware. These necklaces are dangerous. They'll twist your wish. They _will_. If you're smart, you'll take it off soon.”

“Nah, Miki likes this necklace,” Miki laughed. “Thanks for the kiss, by the way~. Hey, you're cute, nano.”

“W-what?” Ryuji promptly turned crimson.

“Weird, but cute,” Miki continued. “Miki likes you. See ya later, Ryuji-kun~!”

“...um, I...” Ryuji trailed off as Miki slipped past him. She waved “goodbye”. “W-wait...”

“Bye!”

“Wait!”

Miki vanished out the door. Ryuji watched her.

“...she didn't even wait for her food to get delivered...”

 

~<>~

 

Miki reclined on the couch at the agency, a nice pillow propped up under her head and her back so she was nice and comfy. Producer settled on the couch opposite her.

“Chihaya had a lot of jobs recently, didn't she?” he commented.

“Yup~,” Miki yawned. “Afuu~...Miki's sleepy, so can she not work today?”

“Of course.” Producer looked at the necklace on Miki's neck. “Nice necklace.”

“Thanks! Miki got it from this cute boy named Ryuji,” Miki answered. “It grants wishes. Now Miki can reaaaally take it easy.”

“That sounds nice,” Producer sighed. “Have you—oh! Haruka!”

Haruka ran into the agency and collapsed beside Producer, looking frightened and exhausted. She leaned against Producer's shoulder. Miki pursed her lips jealously.

“Miki's Honey!” she protested.

Haruka whimpered. “I visited everyone,” she muttered. “Makoto-chan's back still hurts but it isn't broken. Her rib's injured, though, so she won't be back for a while. Takane-chan has gone mute, but she kept writing things like, 'beware the necklaces' and 'Ryuji is evil'. And Chihaya-chan...just kept singing 'Aoi Tori' and 'Tonari Ni...' over and over, and she was crying...”

“And Yukiho?” Producer prompted. Miki's hand crept up to the necklace she wore, and she fingered with the pendant, a bit scared.

Haruka shook her head and buried her face in her hands. “She ran away from home...I was being so mean to her, so she must have gotten depressed and run away...”

“I'm sorry,” Producer muttered.

Miki sat up. “Miki can look for her, you know!” she exclaimed.

“No, you just sit down and relax,” Producer soothed. “Go ahead and sit back.”

“But—”

“It's fine,” Producer pressed. “We'll be back. Actually...Haruka, you stay here. I'll be off.”

“Thank you,” Haruka muttered.

Producer smiled and placed a hand on her shoulder, then stood and hustled out of the agency. Miki watched him go, then turned her attention to Haruka.

“Are the necklaces doing it, do you think?” she asked.

“I do,” Haruka sighed. “I'm curious. I want one, but at the same time I'm scared.”

“Miki thinks they're good,” she admitted. “So far, her mom and her dad have been letting her off the hook all day. Honey told Miki to take it easy too. The necklace is working wonders for her.”

“That's wonderful,” Haruka gushed. “Well...well...”

“Well...what?”

“Be careful,” Haruka muttered. “...please just be careful.”

“Relax, relax!” Miki squealed. “You worry too much! Sit back and take it easy like Miki, nano!”

“Right!” Haruka cheered. “I'm getting too down! From now on, I'm gonna think positive!”

“Yay!”

 

~<>~

 

Miki's “take it easy” wish had been nothing but perfect so far. She had skipped work without issue, slept almost twenty hours a day, and hadn't turned in any homework for the past week. And yet, she hadn't gotten in any trouble. It was perfect.

Miki rolled over in her bed and yawned. “Miki's sleepy...”

“And hungry, I'd guess.”

Miki only blinked. Sure, she was surprised to hear a mysterious male voice from inside her room, but frankly she was too tired to care.

She felt someone sit on her bed and sat up. Sitting next to her was Ryuji. He smiled at her.

“Good morning, Sleeping Beauty. You left the restaurant without getting your food.”

“Oh yeah, Miki did, huh?” Miki gasped. “Did you come to bring it back?”

“I didn't think of it,” Ryuji admitted.

“That's OK,” Miki said. “So why're you here?”

“I want to make sure the necklace is treating you right,” Ryuji answered. “You seem to be doing just fine.”

“Yup!” Miki cheered.

Ryuji stepped over to her. “May I kiss you?”

Miki blinked. “...sure~,” she agreed after a moment. “Where? On Miki's hand, or her cheek, or her lips, or her neck, or her boobs—”

“I think hand will be just fine, thank you,” Ryuji cut in, honestly a bit scared to hear what kind of place Miki would name next.

Miki giggled. “Suit yourself,” she cooed. She held out her hand to Ryuji, who kissed it gently. He glanced up at her.

“You do know that that necklace is dangerous, right? You can't keep it on for much longer.”

“You worry too much,” Miki complained.

“Focus, please,” Ryuji begged. “I need you to focus. You're in danger!”

“Miki's fine!” Miki laughed. “Really!”

“Please!”

“Really, Ryuji-kun,” Miki cooed, sitting up in her bed. “Miki is just fine.”

Ryuji frowned. “I...” He paused suddenly, then sighed heavily. “...I hope you're right, Miki-sama. I hope you're right.”

 

~<>~

 

Miki's day so far had consisted of waking up, going downstairs, getting something to eat (namely onigiri), and laying down on the couch. She had now been on the couch for at least two hours, hardly moving. The necklace had started to feel a bit strange; she felt a tingling sensation on her chest where the charm lay, and it felt as though it was becoming a part of her. She was beginning to feel that Ryuji had been right when he'd warned her of danger and tried to sit up to find him.

She couldn't.

In fact, Miki couldn't move at all. She didn't understand it, but she couldn't move at all.

Ryuji materialized beside her in a puff of smoke. “I see you've finally realized you're in danger.” 

“Why can't Miki move?” Miki cried.

“I told you the necklace would twist your wish. You wanted to do nothing? Then you will do nothing.”

Miki grunted. “Take it off.”

“I can't,” Ryuji muttered. “You're stuck with it now. You should have listened. Still...”

“Still what?” Miki prompted.

“You're lucky. To be able to take life at your own pace and do as you please. Treasure that freedom.”

Miki frowned. “Miki knows she is lucky, but she needs to be able to move!” she shouted. “Help Miki!”

“I cannot.”

Miki frowned. “...you're not normal, are you, Ryuji-kun?”

“I am not.”

“You kinda strike Miki as a...demon type.”

Ryuji blinked. “...well, that was easy,” he said brightly. “...are you mad at me?”

“No,” Miki answered honestly. “Miki is...only mad at herself. Because she didn't listen to Ryuji-kun.”

Ryuji nodded slowly. “...I'm sorry.”

“Miki too. ...Miki too.”

“Don't worry. One day I'll come back and save you. I promise.”

“Miki believes you.”

Ryuji nodded. “Then, I bid you good luck, Miki-sama,” Ryuji breathed, bowing. “I'll bring you food and water to keep you alive.”

“Thanks,” Miki chirped. She smiled. “Thanks. Really, nano.”

Ryuji smiled back at her. Then, slowly, he vanished into thin air, leaving behind only a bit of purple smoke. Miki watched, then sighed.

“...darn it, Miki's gotta pee...!”

 

 


	5. Ami/Mami: "Let's stick together!"

It was late when Ami and Mami headed out. They had no idea why they were out, truthfully; it just kinda seemed like the thing to do. All their friends were either busy or missing, or maybe both. They didn't know.  
But they had each other. That was something Ami and Mami treasured. They had each other, always.  
“Ami hopes the others are alrighty-tighty, y'know?” Ami sighed to her sister. Mami grabbed her hand.  
“Mami too,” she agreed, swinging Ami's hand. “They've been gone for a while. Harurun says Chihaya-oneechan and Ohime-chin are acting weird, and Miki-Miki's been at home for three weeks now, and Yukipyon is missing, and Mami doesn't like it, and hey look, a boy in a dark alleyway! Let's approach him, completely unarmed and defenseless!”  
“That's a horrible idea!” Ami cheered. “Let's do it!”  
Together, the twins skipped into the alleyway where Mami had seen the boy. Sure enough, he was leaning against the wall, a hood drawn around his face. He looked up at Mami and Ami as they approached.  
“Hi there, perfect stranger with an ominous aura!” Mami exclaimed, holding out a hand to the boy. Ami laughed.  
“We're two thirteen-year-old girls who are completely defenseless and alone in an alleyway with you!” she added.  
The boy looked at them and raised an eyebrow. “...so, is this the part where I rape you?”  
“Usually.”  
“Or kidnap us.”  
The boy shrugged. “Well, I hate to disappoint you, but that's not why I'm here tonight,” he stated.  
Ami and Mami cocked their heads in sync.  
“My name is Ryuji. I'm here to give you a wish-granting necklace.”  
“Ooh~!” Mami gasped. “Gimme! Gimme gimme gimme!”  
“Gim-Ami too!” Ami added. She held out her hand. Ryuji stared at them.  
“Here,” he said at last, dropping two necklaces in Ami's hand. Ami handed one to Mami and they slipped the necklaces around their necks. “Now wait a second, I—”  
“Let's stay together! Ami and Mami wanna do everything together!” Ami and Mami wished in sync (which was only slightly creepy), ignoring Ryuji's last-minute pleas. The necklaces the two twins wore glowed, and they exchanged a grin.  
Ryuji sighed heavily. “It's your funerals,” he muttered.  
“...huh?”  
“I'll need to borrow a volunteer, but frankly, I'm not sure I want to.” The boy shrugged. “There's a four-year age difference, after all. ...technically eleven-thousand-twenty-seven year age difference, but...”  
“...what?”  
“Never mind,” Ryuji urged. “Now, be gone. And be careful.”  
“Gotcha, Ryu-niichan!” Ami cheered. “Ryu-niichan, Ami and Mami like you.”  
Ryuji smiled at them. “Thank you, Ami-sama. Mami-sama. I like you two too.”  
“Hear that?” Mami nudged her sister. “We're respectable enough to be called 'Mami-sama' and 'Ami-sama'.”  
“Yeah.” Ami giggled. “Let's go!”  
“Yeah!”  
Together, the two twins sped off. Ryuji watched them.  
“You want to be together, huh...?” he muttered. “...if only...”

~~

Ami and Mami arrived at the agency early the next morning. They were holding hands, which was something they did quite often. Ritsuko hurried to greet them.  
“There you are, Ami,” she sighed. “Look, Ryuuguu Komachi has a lot to do today. Many of our idols are out—half of them, to be exact—now that Miki's gone and Makoto's still in the hospital, so we really need to step it up to keep the agency afloat—you two have necklaces now?”  
“Yup!” Ami cheered.  
“Well, whatever you wished for...” Ritsuko sighed. “Mami, I hate to ask you this, but...”  
Mami's face fell. Was Ritsuko going to tell her she had to let Ami go? Didn't the necklace work?  
“...do you think you could come along today? Azusa-san's a bit unwell and I'm afraid I might over-work Ami and Iori to make up for it, so maybe you can help out a bit.”  
“Really?!” Mami squealed. “M-Mami would love to, Ricchan! Mami would love to!”  
Ami looked at her and giggled. Yes, the necklaces had worked. They had worked perfectly.  
“Great,” Ritsuko yawned. “I'm exhausted...alright, let's go. Hurry.”  
The three of them gathered up Iori and Azusa and then got going. Mami and Ami stuck close to each other the whole time.

~~  
“This is fun,” Ami said. “This whole, 'always together' thing.”  
“Mami likes it too,” Mami breathed. “It's fun. It's funner than fun. It's...super-fun!”  
“Yeah!” Ami agreed, fist-pumping. “You think there's something wrong with these necklaces?”  
“Nah, it's not like we got them from a demon—or, a half-demon, actually—who's plotting to bring about the apocalypse by handing out wish-twisting necklaces,” Mami scoffed.  
“You're right,” Ami laughed. “That'd just be stupid.”  
“And silly.”  
“It'd be...silpid!”  
“Stuly!”   
The twins laughed.   
“Let's stick together!” Ami exclaimed.  
“Definitely,” Mami agreed.  
The world fell silent for a full ten minutes until Ryuji suddenly appeared beside them in a puff of smoke. Ami and Mami didn't even flinch.  
“Yo, Ryu-niichan,” Ami greeted.  
Mami waved.  
Ryuji blinked at them. “...you're not curious as to how I just magically appeared in your bedroom?”  
“Nope,” Ami replied carelessly.  
“I mean, it's not like your dad is a demon and he gave you that necklace so you could wish for freedom and love, and the way the necklace twisted it was that you had to get both at the same time by only being free when you kissed a lady, and it's not like you lied to Chihaya-oneechan when you told her that you wished for telepathy and teleportation with the necklace, since those are actually your demon powers since you're a demon too, and it's not like these necklaces are evil,” Mami said, miraculously all in one breath.  
Ryuji gaped at them. “How...how did you...” he stammered out. “...actually, that's...that's exactly what's going on here.”  
Ami blinked. “...huh, what do you know.”  
Mami just shrugged.  
Ryuji sighed. “So, do you understand? If you don't take off the necklace, it'll twist your wish too.”  
“You got a good deal, though,” Mami contemplated. “You have, like, an excuse. To, like...kiss girls. Like, isn't that, like...cool?”  
“Like, yeah,” Ami added.  
“Stop saying 'like', it's weird,” Ryuji commanded. “It may not have been too bad for me, but I can assure you, with you it will be far worse.”  
“Mami doesn't believe you,” Mami admitted.  
“Why do so many of you talk in the third person?”  
“Ami doesn't know.”  
“Saying 'I' is so mainstream, you know? Mami likes it like this more.”  
Ryuji just sighed.  
“Well, since you already know the danger of the necklaces, I won't bother warning you,” he said. “Good day, Ami-sama and Mami-sama.”  
“Bye,” Ami called, waving.  
“See ya and stuff.” Mami grinned and flashed a thumbs-up.  
Ryuji bowed to them, then straightened up and vanished. Ami and Mami watched.  
“...he's kinda hot for an old demon bro.”  
“Uh-huh~” Ami giggled. “Dangerous necklaces, Ami's nose...”

~~

When Ami and Mami woke up the following morning, they immediately knew something was wrong. Not only were they considerably closer to each other than they had been when they'd fallen asleep, but Ami couldn't feel her left arm, and Mami couldn't feel her right arm.  
“What's going on?” Ami wondered aloud. She tried to sit up and found she couldn't—until Mami sat up with her. Ami looked to her left, down at her arm...and screamed. Mami followed suit soon after.  
“Mami...since when was Ami a PART of you?!”  
Mami shook her head desperately. “Where's Mami's arm?!”  
“Ami doesn't know! Where's Ryu-niichan?!”  
“Right here.” Ryuji raised a hand in greeting, seated on the floor by the door to the twins' bedroom.  
“What happened?!” Ami demanded. “When did it happen?!”  
“What she said!” Mami added.  
“It happened overnight with you two,” Ryuji began. “You wanted to be together? You're together.”  
“This wasn't what we wanted!” Ami complained. “Where is Ami's arm?”  
“It's Mami's arm now. You two will be stuck like this forever.”  
Ami looked down and examined their new form. The sides of their shirts and pants had been ripped. Their sides, shoulders, hips, and pelvises had merged together. They were now little more than a two-headed beast. She started to cry. Mami was only milliseconds behind her.  
“It's your own faults, you know,” Ryuji murmured, sitting next to them on the bed. “You knew the necklaces were dangerous and still refused to remove them.”  
“We didn't think THIS would happen!” Ami cried.  
Mami nodded, whimpering.  
Ryuji only shrugged. “I'm sorry,” he said honestly. “At this point in time, there is nothing I can do. One day, though, I'll come back to save you. I swear it.”  
Ami and Mami nodded, sniffling and crying.  
Ryuji smiled sadly at them, then offered a two-fingered salute and vanished. Ami and Mami watched him go, then reached up to wipe their eyes with the arms that were theirs.  
“...it could be worse,” Ami sighed.  
Mami blinked at her.  
“We could be stuck to Ricchan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: This is my favorite chapter so far. The twins bring humor to this story.  
> What do you guys think so far? I kinda love this story, actually. I really do. I think it's amazing. I'd love to hear what you think, though, so I know I'm not tooting my own horn for nothing. XD  
> But yay! This is my most recent work, so it should be the best, theoretically speaking. I don't know if it actually is or not.  
> Anyhow.  
> Onwards.)


	6. Makoto: "Just don't leave me."

 

“You have a visitor, Makoto-kun.”

Makoto looked up from her thumb-twiddling. The nurse who was looking after her during her less-than-brief stay at the hospital smiled at her from afar, a slight blush on her face. Makoto knew why; any girl lucky enough to stay by her side 24/7 would be blushing.

“Thanks. Can you send them in?”

The nurse nodded and opened the door. In walked a young boy Makoto didn't know—but boy, did she want to.

The boy was a bit on the short side, only about three inches taller than Makoto herself, and was particularly thin. His messy hair, pulled into a low ponytail, was a pale ginger color. He had light, pale skin, and large hands that looked surprisingly gentle—but that might have been in part to his long, thin fingers. The things that captivated Makoto the most were his eyes; they were the brightest, most brilliant, most vibrant blue color she had ever seen, framed by thick, beautiful eyelashes.

“Wow,” she breathed simply, feeling her face warm.

The boy chuckled and approached her. “Thank you. ...I think.”

“Y-you're welcome!” Makoto stuttered, struggling to sit up in her hospital bed. She watched, eyes wide in wonder, as the boy settled on her bed. She examined his clothes; nothing too fancy, a blue T-shirt and a pair of black jeans, but what caught her attention was the black cloak around his shoulders. She cocked her head, slightly confused, then looked up just in time to watch the boy's thin lips stop moving.

“Were you listening, Makoto-sama?”

“What?” Makoto stated dumbly. She blushed deeper, embarrassed. “I'm sorry, I zoned out for a second...”

“It's fine,” the boy insisted lightly. “My name is Nakahara Ryuji. I have a delivery for you.”

Makoto cocked her head the other way.

Ryuji smiled at her, and coupled with his beautiful eyes, Makoto found it the most gorgeous face she'd ever seen. She tried to convince herself not to swoon.

“...Makoto-sama?”

“I'm listening!” Makoto insisted.

“Give me your hand,” Ryuji ordered, holding out his own hand.

Makoto obliged, laying her hand in his. Ryuji turned it so that it was palm-up and placed a small necklace in it. Makoto blinked.

“...hey, I recognize this thing!” Makoto gasped. “This is one of those wish-granting necklaces, isn't it?”

“It is,” Ryuji confirmed. “It's for you.”

Makoto stared at it. “...do you...know why I'm here? In the hospital?”

Ryuji stared at her.

“My best friend, Yukiho. She used one of these necklaces to wish for super-strength. She got so strong that when she tried to hug me, she crushed me. It was so intense that she cracked one of my ribs and almost broke my back. I could have been killed.”

“So she meant that literally,” Ryuji muttered. “What are you saying?”

“I'm not sure I want this,” Makoto sighed, placing the necklace back in Ryuji's hand. “I mean, of course I have a wish I want granted, but...I'm not sure at what cost I want it.

Ryuji nodded, smiling slightly. “I understand your caution. But I assure you, no harm will come to you if you take this necklace. ...well, that depends on your wish, really...”

“What do you mean?” Makoto demanded, leaning forwards just slightly.

Sensing she wouldn't mind (and would even be happy if he did), Ryuji quickly kissed her hand before answering. Makoto gasped, blushing madly, and spluttered out a series of words that would probably make sense if they were actually forming sentences instead of just tumbling out of her mouth in no particular order.

“I mean to say that you are correct to be afraid,” Ryuji warned. “Depending on the wish you make, all manner of physical harm can come to you. This necklace will twist that wish and turn it into something evil.”

Makoto stopped trying to talk. “...what?”

“You're in danger if you keep this necklace,” Ryuji said, his voice grave.

“I...”

“Please, please listen to me,” Ryuji begged, grabbing her hand in both of his. Makoto blushed even more, feeling like any second now she would explode from embarrassment. She stared into Ryuji's eyes, considering.

“I want to,” she admitted at last.

Ryuji beamed. “Then I'll be on my way—”

“But,” Makoto interrupted, “at the same time, there's a wish I've been wishing for years, and more than anything, I want it granted. If this necklace can do that, then...then maybe it's worth it.”

Ryuji opened his mouth as if he would argue with her, but then he paused and closed it, very slowly.

“...but, um, if you...if you wanted to, maybe you could...kiss my hand again, or maybe my face, like...that's alright.”

Ryuji chuckled. “I see where this is going,” he sighed. “...here. The necklace is yours, if you want it.”

“There's no shame in trying it, is there?” Makoto convinced herself, slowly drawing the necklace out of Ryuji's hand. “I mean, I can always take it off if I get scared, right?”

“Right!” Ryuji gasped, leaning forwards. Makoto flinched slightly, surprised by his enthusiasm.

“Right.” Nodding one last time to psyche herself up, Makoto took a deep breath and fastened the chain around her neck. The next hurdle was deciding what to wish for. She stared into Ryuji's gorgeous eyes, briefly considering wishing for his hand in marriage. After convincing herself that was a bad idea (with much effort), she considered wishing to be a princess. Yukiho had said that would work, right? And it wasn't like that wish could hurt anyone. She opened her mouth to make this wish, but what came out was completely different. It surprised her.

“I just wish...that the guys liked me like the girls do.”

Ryuji cocked his head. “That's it?”

Makoto just shrugged, a bit shocked by her sudden wish.

Ryuji smiled warmly at her. “I'm surprised by your wish,” he admitted softly. “You have a pretty face. You say they aren't interested?”

Makoto turned the color of a freshly-peeled pomegranate.

“...although on the other hand, I'm disgusted by you. You're surrounded by friends yet you still ask for more.”

Makoto flinched. “...n-now wait a minute, you have no idea how messed up my life is!” she complained. “I mean, of course I'm grateful for my friends! I love them to death! But I just thought...” She trailed off. For a second, it had seemed like the necklace had worked, but now she was starting to have doubts. Ryuji seemed to have suddenly lost interest in her completely.

“Before you ask, the necklace doesn't work on me,” Ryuji said, slicing into her thoughts.

“Oh.” Makoto blinked and opened her mouth to ask him how he knew that's what she was thinking.

“I have telepathy.”

“Oh,” Makoto repeated, feeling stupid. “...so, um...how will I know if it worked?”  
“Trust me,” Ryuji murmured. “You'll know.” Slowly, he rose off of her hospital bed and bowed. “Good luck, Makoto-sama. Good luck.”

Makoto nodded after him, confused. “Thank...you.”

Ryuji looked off into the distance, then reached back and lay his large hand on hers briefly. “I really hope...you don't suffer like they did,” he sighed briefly. “I wish none of you had suffered, but what's done is done.”

“Wait, what...?”

Ryuji didn't answer. He ignored Makoto's questioning and instead vanished out the door without a word. Makoto watched him, more afraid than ever.

“...Ryuji-san, what are you up to...?”

 

~<>~

 

Makoto's first sign that the necklace had worked was when she was immediately swarmed by boys the second she stepped out of the hospital. Technically, her first sign was when she had a sudden influx of male visitors (who, interestingly, all seemed romantically interested in her) the very next day after wishing for more male attention, but she chose not to think about that. She was more concerned with the crowd that currently surrounded her.

“Makoto-chan, are you free right now?” one of the boys nearest her asked loudly, clamoring to get even closer.

Makoto laughed nervously. “I have to get back to the agency,” she admitted. “Producer's probably waiting...”

“Can I kiss you?” a second boy begged. Makoto backed against the wall, only mildly freaked out by the mere size of her sea of boys.

“I don't think that's such a good idea,” she said, trying to make herself heard. “I'm an idol, and someone might see, so it's dangerous—”

“Please marry me, Makoto-chan!” a third boy cut in, grabbing onto Makoto's hand. She yanked out of his grip on instinct and uttered another awkward laugh.

“I couldn't,” she insisted weakly. “I mean, I'm only seventeen...”

“That doesn't matter!” the boy shouted.

“I need to get through,” Makoto piped, her voice getting lost in the sudden argument.

“I saw her first!”

“You're too young!”

“You're too old!”

“Leave me alone, I like younger women!”

“Go turn yourself in, old man!”

Makoto used the chaos as an excuse to slip away unnoticed, sneaking around the corner of the building and towards the agency, casting glances over her shoulder every once in a while to see if the boys were following.

“What an exhausting wish,” she muttered to herself once she was sure she was safe. “If I had known getting their attention was this tiring, I never would have wished it. What was with that one old man, too? I mean, with housewives it's kinda weird, but that guy was just downright creepy!”

An image of Ryuji floated into her head. She tried in vain to force it out, heaving a sigh.

_Even though I'm surrounded by boys now, I can't stop thinking about him. Is this how it feels to be in love?_ she thought to herself. _...geez..._

Images of Ryuji occupied her thoughts until, at long last, she managed to make it to the agency. Producer was the first one to see her.

“Makoto! You're back!” he cheered, a bit more friendly than Makoto remembered him sounding.

“I just got discharged,” she admitted. “I came by to check in on everyone.”

Producer jogged over to her and trapped her in a sudden and tight hug. She yelped slightly, the position of Producer's left hand seeming just a bit too close to her butt to just be a coincidence. She squirmed.

“I'm glad you're back,” Producer breathed into her ear. “I've missed you.”

“Thanks,” Makoto said brightly, struggling not to sound confused. _I guess the wish affected Producer too. Weird._

Producer made an unusual humming noise and continued to hug her. He probably would have held onto her forever if Haruka hadn't forced him off only a minute later.

“Producer-san! Kotori-san's looking for you, and I want to talk to Makoto-chan too!” she whined, placing her hands on her hips.

Producer pursed his lips, annoyed. Makoto rubbed her left arm with her right hand, feeling awkward.

“Alright, alright. I'll be back for more later, Makoto.” Producer added a wink over his shoulder at Makoto, then waltzed off to find out what Kotori wanted. Haruka watched.

“What was that all about? “ she muttered.

“It's weird, isn't it?” Makoto complained. “I got one of those necklaces. Turns out, the guy who delivers them is _gorgeous_. He kissed my hand and called me pretty.” She couldn't resist a girly giggle. Haruka smiled cheekily at her.

“Congratulations,” she cheered. “You got a necklace?”

“I wound up wishing for the boys to like me. I guess 'boys' includes Producer,” Makoto added. She sighed. “It's cool, I guess, but it's weird too.”

“It sounds weird,” Haruka sighed. “I want one, but I'm scared too. Hey, did I ever update you on what's been going on?”

“No,” Makoto said warily.

Haruka sighed. “OK, where do I start...? Well, Chihaya-chan can't stop singing, Takane-san's mute, Yukiho-chan is missing—”

“Yukiho's missing?!” Makoto cut in. “Where did you last see her?!”

“That day with you!” Haruka cried. “Her parents don't know where she is either, but there's this huge hole in the wall of her room! It's just...weird!”

Makoto buried her face in her hands. “Dang it, why was I so mean to her...?”'

“I was the mean one!” Haruka objected. “Anyways, Miki-chan claims she can't move, and when the twins showed up yesterday, they'd suddenly become Siamese, so Ritsuko-san fired them.”

“What?” Makoto blinked. “The twins turned into Siamese cats?”

“Siamese _twins_ ,” Haruka corrected.

“How'd that happen?”

“They probably made a wish,” Haruka sighed. “I don't know.”

“A wish that permanently joined them together?” Makoto muttered. “Weird. ...Hey, Haruka. You don't think...my wish can kill me, do you?”

“Hm?” Haruka cocked her head. “I dunno. It depends on the wish, right?”

“I know that,” Makoto complained. She looked over Haruka's shoulder and saw Producer headed her way. “...I don't really like the look on Producer's face. I think I'll go home and wait this out, OK? Wanna come with?”

“Can't,” Haruka said regretfully. “You've forgotten we've lost a lot of staff. All of us who are left have to really work hard to keep the place running. The rate things are going, we're going to go out of business.”

“Is there any sort of pattern? Am I next?” Makoto gasped.

“How should I know?” Haruka whined. She placed her hands on Makoto's shoulders, concern clear on her face. “Just...be careful, alright?”

“Got it.” Makoto grinned and held out her fist to Haruka. “For old time's sake?”

“You say that like there's going to be a new time,” Haruka muttered. She met Makoto's fist with her own.

“There already is, Haruka,” Makoto responded. Producer stepped closer and she backed up on instinct. “...there already is.”

Haruka frowned. “Good luck, OK? I'll talk to you later,” she assured her friend.

“Likewise,” Makoto replied. She waved goodbye, then turned and jogged out of the agency, trying to forget about Producer's gaze following her out.

 

~<>~

 

The crowds had started to become suffocating. Makoto found she couldn't even shower without someone peeking in the window, and what was worse was that she had to start locking the door whenever she went into the bathroom or her bedroom—her father had been affected by her wish too.

She sighed, slipping into an alley and settling down on a trash can to rest. She had been chased at least a mile by a crowd of boys, and had finally managed to lose them just a few yards back. Normally, she wouldn't have been tired out by such a run, but the squabble with the boys earlier had made her near-exhausted.

“...Ryuji-san?” she called out weakly. “I think I'm starting to understand. Is it too late to take off the necklace?”

“I hear her!”

Makoto flinched. That had definitely been a man's voice. Ordinarily, the thought would have excited her, but things were different under these circumstances. Under these circumstances, every boy was a threat to her.

“There you are.”

Makoto yelped and jumped to her feet, turning to the entrance of the alleyway. Ryuji was standing there. He was the only one there.

“Oh. It's you,” Makoto sighed, relieved.

“You can just call me Ryuji, you know,” Ryuji said suddenly.

Makoto blinked. “Well—”

“It's fine, really.” Ryuji smiled. “Well? How are you doing?”

“My ribs hurt, my own father likes to watch me get undressed now, and this alley smells like someone died in a pile of rotting food. But other than that, I'm swell,” Makoto responded, fully aware of how sarcastic she sounded.

“Sounds like you're in a jam,” Ryuji commented. “...do you mind if I kiss you?”

“N-not at all!” Makoto said, a bit too quickly.

Ryuji smiled. “Good. Lend me your hand.”

“Oh, that's not such a good idea,” Makoto said lightly, taking a step closer to Ryuji. “I mean, I've been here for who knows how long, and I haven't washed my hands in...three days.”

Ryuji raised an eyebrow at her.

“Come to think of it, I bruised my cheek the other day, so it might hurt if you kiss that. Maybe you should just skip straight to my lips.”

“What a gallant sacrifice, Princess,” Ryuji gasped in mock awe. No matter how many times Makoto tried to convince herself that the whole statement had been purely sarcastic, she couldn't ignore the fact that he'd called her, “Princess”. “Didn't you hear me when I said you disgust me?”

“I'm sorry,” Makoto sighed, stepping closer. “I'm grateful. For my friends, and...for you.”

Ryuji's smile became more warm. He extended his hand to Makoto and she took it, stopping about a foot away from Ryuji. Ryuji took a few steps closer, then brought her hand to his lips and kissed it quickly.

“You could have kissed it a little longer,” Makoto complained, her face red.

“No time,” Ryuji muttered. “This is just the beginning, you know. Soon, the necklace will take over completely. This dream of yours will become a nightmare.”

“It's already a nightmare,” Makoto murmured. “...the only thing that makes it bearable is that you're in it.”

Ryuji's brilliant, ocean-blue eyes softened. Makoto drew in a breath.

“You don't mean that,” Ryuji muttered.

“Don't tell me what I think,” Makoto protested. She looked away, embarrassed.

Ryuji slowly let go of her hand. “I should go.”

“I...yeah. You're right.” Makoto nodded slowly. “...I think...I'll take off the necklace. Soon.”

“Don't wait too long,” Ryuji warned. “Please.”

“I won't,” Makoto promised. A chorus of male voices sounded from not far off. Ryuji cast the tomboy one last smile, then vanished into thin air. Makoto cocked her head, staring in the spot where he'd once been. She stared into the spot for so long, pondering what had happened, that the men who'd been pursuing her found her and ended up cornering her against the far wall. Makoto's best efforts did nothing to free her from them, and this time she was positive she felt hands in places where a man's hands should never be on an unmarried teenager.

 

~<>~

 

The door to Makoto's room slammed shut, and the lock turned instantly. The terrified idol flung herself onto her bed and buried her face in her pillow, letting out loud, choked sobs.

She tried to forget what had happened. She wanted to forget those hands, those hands that had touched and felt her everywhere she had flesh. She wanted to forget the feeling of lips on her bare skin. She wanted to forget the fact that almost all of her clothes had been forcibly removed and tossed to the side in some deserted alley halfway across town. But no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't forget.

Ryuji had been right, the necklace was dangerous. But it wasn't dangerous in a painful kind of way—Makoto's pursuers had become more and more perverted as the time went on, and by this time they were just aiming to rape her and be done with it.

By the time Makoto had gotten an opportunity to remove the necklace, it had already fused with her flesh and she found she couldn't get it off. For a while, she had considered that maybe it wasn't such a bad thing; she finally had herself a boyfriend (or twenty-thousand), after all. Those thoughts didn't last for long, and as she had been attacked and assaulted just earlier that day, she vaguely remembered calling Ryuji's name in a desperate attempt to get help.

The pale boy appeared beside Makoto's bed and laid a hand on her shoulder. She screamed on instinct and flipped onto her back, terrified eyes meeting Ryuji's. Ryuji frowned at her.

“You were too late.”

“I tried,” Makoto sobbed. “I-I tried, but...th-they were holding me down. By the time I could break free, the necklace and I had already become one. Why didn't you tell me this would happen?! This isn't what I wanted!”

She faintly heard the pounding of fists on her door, and whistles and coos from the other side of the wood. She burrowed under her blankets, suddenly aware that she was currently wearing nothing but a pair of panties. Ryuji smiled at her bright red face.

“I didn't look.”

“Thank you.”

Ryuji nodded and sat on her bed. Makoto began to shiver.

“...Ryuji?”

“You deserve to know something,” Ryuji muttered. “...I am not who you think I am.”

“What do you mean?” Makoto whimpered.

“My father is a demon. He wants to bring about the apocalypse by means of evil, wish-twisting necklaces. I'm his delivery boy.”

“But you don't want this,” Makoto stated, trying to convince herself more than Ryuji. “Right?”

“Of course not,” Ryuji murmured. “Of course I don't.”

“That's why...you're trying to warn us.” Makoto sniffled. “Haruka was right. She was right...”

“Are you going to go warn her?”

“I'm too scared to leave my room.” Makoto huddled under her sheets, bringing the blanket higher to cover her mouth. “I...I-I don't want to go out there again. I don't want to keep being harassed. What am I supposed to tell my future husband? 'Sorry honey, you're not the first guy who's touched my breasts. About forty-thousand others beat you to it.'”

“If you're lucky, you won't live long enough to get married.” Ryuji flashed her a wink. Makoto pulled down her blanket long enough to stick her tongue out at him, then she hid again.

“...I didn't think it would be this bad,” she admitted. “I mean, isn't it good that boys are paying this much attention to me?”

“Is it?”

“No.” Makoto sniffled. “I finally understand why this bothers me so much. In the end...the only boy whose lips I want to kiss, and whose hand I want to hold, and whose touch I want to feel...is yours. Because I love you.”

_There. I said it. ...I just hope that at the end of the day, he can say the same to me._

Ryuji was silent for a long time. The only sounds the pair heard were the noises of clawing at the door and loud, dirty comments.

“...thank you. No one has ever told me they loved me before.”

Makoto looked away. “Why not? You're wonderful. I'm the one at fault for taking this necklace in the first place.”

Ryuji nodded slightly. “I'm just starting to warm up to you, I think,” he said. “But I'm still not going to kiss you on the lips. Not yet, at least. ...I only ever even kissed your hand before because the only way for me to get the freedom to warn you of the danger is by kissing a girl's skin. It's odd, but that's how my wish was twisted.”

“Your wish?” Makoto sat up, holding the blanket above her chest so Ryuji wouldn't be tempted to look at her naked. “What is your wish?”

“To be loved.” Ryuji looked at the ceiling. “To be loved, and to be free. That's what I want.”

Makoto placed a hand on his shoulder. “...I know...where you can find love, at least,” she mumbled, resisting the urge to look away in embarrassment.

Ryuji smiled and placed his hand on hers. “Thank you.”

“And if you want freedom, we can make out.”

“No thank you.”

“Aw...” Makoto blew hair out of her eyes. “...just don't leave me. Please. Don't leave me here alone.”

Ryuji looked over his shoulder at her. “I don't think you get it,” he stated. “I hate to be cruel, but I don't share your feelings. I have work that must get done, no matter what. Or I'll be killed. Which means I have to go.”

Makoto winced. “...OK,” she said quietly, lying back on the bed.

“But,” Ryuji continued, “if you're staying here, I promise I'll come back and get you some food and water to keep you alive. I don't want to lose a single one of you girls.”

“Thank you,” Makoto nearly sobbed. “I don't want to go back out there. I don't want to go back to those hands...those hands that have no qualms with touching me all over. I hate it.”

“I warned you.” Ryuji glanced down at her and, somewhat reluctantly, leaned down and gave her a light kiss on the cheek. “It will only get worse from here, you know. I'll be back for you. I promise.”

Makoto smiled. “Thank you.”

Ryuji nodded and straightened up. Just before he disappeared, he heard Makoto say, “I love you.”

A tiny piece of him wished he could say it back, if just to see her smile.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: Ryuji is cute. That is all.  
> Don't mean to brag. *cough cough*)


End file.
